


An Evening With Dean

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to spend an evening with you. Then something happens to baby, and things don't go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening With Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first Dean fic I've written, but I think it's the first I've posted here. Hope you enjoyed it.

You sat in the library reading one of the many Men Of Letters Diaries when Dean walked in.   
"Hey babe," he said as he sat next to you. You grunted in response causing Dean to roll his eyes as you reminded him of Sam.   
"Y/n?"  
"Hmm?" You asked him while absently reaching for your beer as you read from the book.   
"Wanna go for a drive?" You frowned as you re read the sentence you just passed over. Usually Dean hated to drive if you were on a break from working cases. What you didn't know is that Dean had packed up Baby's trunk so you could spend a night under the stars.   
"Where's Sam?" You heard Dean sigh as you kept reading.   
"Somewhere. He went to see a movie or something. So, drive?" You marked the page you were reading and closed it, looking up at him with a sly smile.   
"Can I drive?" you asked him then threw your head back and laughed at the look on his face. You had to hold your sides as you were getting out of breath. "I'm kidding babe." You got up to replace the book to the self. "I know better than to ask or even hope. Let me go grab my jacket." You walked by, bending down to kiss his cheek. You came back to the library in one of his old leather jackets, flipping your hair out of the collar. "Okay, lets go." Dean smiled at you and got up from the table, slinging his arm around your shoulders.  
\---------  
"Dammit! Come on Baby! What is wrong with you? I just gave you a tune up yesterday." Dean stroked the steering wheel of his beloved Impala as you sat in the passenger seat, trying to check your email. Cell reception was falling by the second. You were at least five miles away from the bunker. Dean popped the hood then looked over at you. "Y/n, I'm sorry. I didn't know she would break down."   
"Dean, it's fine. We've both gotten stuck in worse places. Except," you held up your cell phone that was beeping and blinking. NO SERVICE. "No reception. We're in a dead zone."   
"Son of a bitch!" He pulled his phone out and cursed some more. "Let me see if I can find out what's wrong with her. Will you come hold the flashlight?" You rolled your eyes but opened your door. Making sure your phone was on flashlight mode, you walked around to the front of the Impala.   
After twenty frustrating minutes wth the engine still not turning over, Dean gave up. He slammed the hood and looked over at you, his expression apologetic.   
"Babe, I'm sorry."   
"It's okay. We're just stuck in the middle of NoWheresville. no cell reception and a busted engine." Dean walked to stand in front of you and wrapped his arms around you. He leaned in close, his forehead touching yours.   
"I wanted to surprise you. A night under the stars. The trunk has all the camping gear in it."   
"Dean," you sighed his name as your eyes closed as his lips connected with yours just as the first huge raindrop hit the two of you.  
"What the fuck?" Dean said as he pulled away when the rain beat down harder, a downpour. You laughed wildly as you closed your eyes and tilted your face towards the sky. "Y/n! Get in the car!" Dean had to shout over the rapidly falling rain as he opened one of Baby's back doors. You hurriedly jumped in, Dean following. "Last time I EVER! Think about doing something like this," He complained.   
"Oh, I don't know babe. There are worse ways to spend a Friday and worse places we could be stuck in."   
"Okay, you're right," he stubbornly agreed. He leaned over to kiss you and you smiled.   
"Since we're not going anywhere, how about some music?"   
"We'll kill the battery." You rolled your eyes and drew your phone from your pocket, bringing up the music you had on your phone.   
For the rest of the night, you and Dean sat in the back of baby, talking, laughing and making out until the both of you fell asleep together. When morning came, the rain had stopped so Dean tried to get baby working again, with no luck. You walked a little ways down the empty stretch of road you were on, finally finding somewhere where your cell phone grabbed a bit of reception. You called Sam, who was actually back at the bunker, then walked back towards the Impala.   
"Sam is on his way." Dean reached out a hand for you and you took it, then stepped closer to him. He buried his face in your hair and took a deep breath with caused you to smile. You weren't given many moments like this, so you took whatever you could get.   
"I love you, Y/n." You leaned back against him and sighed as you felt more content than you had in quiet sometime.   
"I love you too Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
